


All in 'Ere

by vicesvirtuesmh



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicesvirtuesmh/pseuds/vicesvirtuesmh
Summary: When James walks downstairs and sees Jeremy watching a repeat of Top Gear, he's tempted to throw a quip and pick on him. On the way to the fridge, he thinks against it and joins the sofa instead.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Kudos: 16





	All in 'Ere

When James walks downstairs and sees Jeremy watching a repeat of Top Gear, he's tempted to throw a quip and pick on him. On the way to the fridge, he thinks against it and joins the sofa instead. The Polar Special is playing, James was clutching to Richard as they slid helplessly on their skis. Though it hasn't been long, Top Gear seems so far from them. They can't even make surprise features, due to hard rocks they left on. 

There's still other work. There's still the three of them. Who knows whether he actually misses the show, or just his brown hair? Or cinnamon, journalist Jeremy would call.

Now, the scene changed indoors. The camera shot James handling a shotgun, as Richard and Jeremy stared bemused in the background.

Right now, James is distracted by the latter. Jeremy was leaning against the wall. His hands were folded together, crossed. His head was tipped low and his lips were playing a crooked smirk. Coincidentally enough, Richard entailed the general situation, the camera entailed Jeremy, and Jeremy's focus entailed James.

"That somehow reminds me of your early career monologues," James says.

"I know I haven't aged," Jeremy replies.

"No. It's the witty tenacity, in contrast with arrogance."

A low chuckle escapes the older man, echoing inside the glass near his lips.

"I'm not that much of a c-"

"I just think unsaid brilliance has its own lure. An all knowing, judgmental glance tells much more than strings of words and comparison metaphors."

"So now I'm luring?" Jeremy nears, "Hell, make up your mind."

"I also don't see why we need to choose. I don't wanna choose between dog or cat, or beer or wine, I don't need to choose between your, yaknow, rather blunt but entertaining side, or the other one that isn't as sellable to the viewers."

"That's a very good way to describe telly work, I'll give you that," Jeremy says, "Still, which side of me do you prefer?"

James glances sideways to him and a slight quirk passes his mouth, as if they were stifling something behind.

"You know I can take you front and back," James answers, his voice smaller than before. Jeremy snaps his head away just in time for his wheezing laughter, reducing James to cackles along the way.

The two of them broke what was quite an intense moment. Head to head on their sofa, their former show and memories drift vague in the back of their heads. James would've never thought of this kind of life when he first stepped into the garage-studio. Had he said no to the job offer, he wonders where the hell he'd be now. But this thought is merely a brisk overtake. Hemmed in familiar walls, sharing warmth with a familiar other, James never asks for more. 

With James' lingering glance and a slight tip of his chin, Jeremy knows what's coming. He shifts his body to the other and stretches his arm along the sofa's rim, just behind James' shoulders. As James dives in, Jeremy tilts his head and greets his bottom lip. The caress is tender yet trustworthy. it's a brief callback to his first night in James' place, scarcely a decade and a half ago.

They didn't start with a mistaken, drunken night. They started with James' tea, which Jeremy soon discovered was as sweet as his lips. Now, they're older, and they keep getting older, James' hair saves him from mid-life fear, it seems it only ages in color. Habitually, Jeremy's fingers play at his locks, slowly digging to the nape of his neck. When he does reach it, a wave of shiver runs along James' axis.

It used to be a sign, a literal permission to say cock, but now, they really aren't moving much. The two are sharing their own little bubble, small touches here and there, and long, repeatable kisses.

"I could do this all day," Jeremy chuckles, the tip of his nose tickling James' cheek.


End file.
